Days and Times (Working Title)
by Gallian Squad 7
Summary: A series of short one shots that tell the tale of the Shepherds in between battle and politics. Almost all of these will be humorous as I truly dislike tragedy and sadness. Open to scenarios but not pairings.


**Hello everyone! This is a side project to my side projects! This place will be home to the many little humorous anecdotes that occur in the lives of my characters in my main story. While I'm perfectly willing to listen to ideas for scenarios, pairings are the same as they are in my main story so no requests there.**

 **As this is the first one, we shall follow Robin and Cordelia as they attempt to explain to Chrom and Sumia why there's a large soufflé in the town square! (Be aware, this is before Robin and Cordelia are married.)**

 **"** So…"

"Yeah…"

Robin and Cordelia could both feel the glares of Chrom and Sumia boing into them as the large pastry finally collapsed on itself, Frederick diving in valiantly to save an oblivious Nowi from a savory death.

Sumia sighed, "Ok, what happened this time? First we had to arrest Vaike and Cherche for public intoxication _and_ public indecency, then we had to destroy one of Tharja's experiment when it tried to eat all the cheese in town."

Robin rubbed the back of his head, chuckling awkwardly, "Well… it all kind of started when Lissa and Donnel came to visit."

Cordelia took over, "Yeah… then we got into a discussion about who could make the best kind of foods and such while we were walking through town."

 _"_ _Donny makes the best quiche! He has this special spice he uses to make it super good!"_

 _They were just walking along normally, not a care in the world as Lissa boasted about her boyfriend's ability to cook. Robin, while smirking, countered._

 _"_ _Well Cordy here makes the best baked goods I've ever tasted! In fact, her cheese and veggie soufflé is my single favorite dinner item outside roast boar!"_

 _Cordelia blushed, "That's very kind of you Robin."_

 _Robin puffed out his chest, "I only speak the truth."_

 _Lissa, despite the pleading look Donnel was giving her, would not leave the unspoken challenge alone. "Well my Donny makes the best soufflé in the country! He only uses the freshest possible ingredients that he raised himself!"_

 _Cordelia felt a pit form in her stomach, "Lissa, I don't think this needs-"_

 _Robin cut her off, "Oh, so it's a challenge you want huh? Fine, town square in an hour, we'll see who's best!"_

 _He and Lissa shook hands before Lissa dragged a resigned Donnel away. Cordelia just gave Robin a skeptical look before sighing, "I was planning on getting the ingredients anyway, why not?"_

 _And so they went about the town buying the necessary ingredients. But, when they arrived at the square a few minutes before hand, they found a giant steel bowl with several crates of eggs, vegetables, cheese, and meat surrounding it._

 _"_ _Robin, Cordelia, glad you could make it."_

 _They turned to face the ever stoic face of Miriel, who was holding a list of ingredients and a soufflé recipe._

 _"_ _We will begin the experiment shorty, if you could add your foodstuff to the bowl when asked we will be nearly complete."_

 _Robin blinked, "B-but, this is supposed to be between Cordy and Donnel! Why is this huge bowl here?"_

 _Miriel adjusted her glasses, "I had the fortune to meet up with Lady Lissa and Sir Donnel a short while ago. Lissa mentioned some form of contest but I was able to convince her that making a large version would not only win the contest but help science at the same time."_

 _'_ _So this is your doing!' Robin and Cordelia screamed in their minds._

 _Cordelia took a deep breath, "Well I can see you have all the ingredients necessary, but how do you plan on cooking it?"_

 _Miriel pointed to the base of the bowl where Ricken and Nowi were chatting away. Then, she snapped her fingers together, a small flame appearing on her finger._

 _Robin clicked his tongue, "Ah, well that would work I suppose. But, what's the idea here?"_

 _Miriel waved them along, walking back to where Gregor, Kellam, and Sully were throwing in ingredients while Donnel tried to call directions and keep Lissa from adding anything strange from her 'Bag of Wonders'._

 _"_ _The idea is to see how large an object can be before collapsing under its own weight. My mother's journal postulates that the reason mountains and such do not collapse is because they are more tightly packed than other things, such as a soufflé. As such, I wish to see if something comparable to a large boulder but made of a lighter substance would collapse or not."_

 _Robin nodded along but Cordelia felt ever more apprehensive._

 _"_ _Miriel! We're done!"_

 _Sully's voice broke Cordelia's thoughts and Miriel got the ball rolling before she could protest. "Stand clear! Fires in three… two… one!"_

 _A flash of light had Nowi in her dragon form and a moment later three streams of fire slammed into the bowl and the wood at its base._

 _'_ _Wait,' Cordelia marveled, 'When was there wood there?'_

 _She shook the thought away as the inside of the bowl began to rumble, a yellow mass slowly rising out and beyond the lip of the bowl._

 _Everyone not shooting fire watched in slowly growing amazement as the tower of beat eggs and other assorted ingredients rose ever higher, some of a weaker will actually beginning to bow to the growing tower._

 _The sight actually made a silly image of Libra standing before a great tower of egg and preaching the gospel of the holy soufflé while she and Robin looked on from the top soar through her head, but she shook it away._

 _"_ _Uh, Robin?" She whispered, "That thing's getting… kind of tall don't you think?"_

 _Robin, snapped from his own stupor, blinked. "Yeah, now that you mention it…"_

 _A voice broke the surreal scene of people bowing before a great soufflé._

 _"_ _What in Naga's name is going on here?!"_

"And then you arrived. The tower then collapsed and you asked what happened."

Chrom was pinching his nose while Sumia was trying to control her laughter, "Why is it that I can't have one week of peace these last few months? First it was Vaike, then it Tharja, then I had to duel an idiot that thought he had claim to the throne, and now this?"

Robin cringed, he'd already known about that but… "Well, if it helps we had people say it was one of the most interesting things to happen in town for a while."

Chrom gave him a flat stare.

"Right, not helping."

Sumia finally spoke, though chuckles still bubbled in her throat, "I don't, hehe, think you'll need to, heehehee, worry about this love."

Chrom gave her a confused look before Sumia pointed back to the square.

Where over a dozen people, Lissa and Nowi included, were diving into the remains of the soufflé with gusto.

Chrom sighed.

"Fine, but I want that thing gone by noon."

Robin and Cordelia nodded, "I don't think that'll be a problem."

A cry came from the pile and they turned to see a shirt and part of Lissa's robes come out of one of the holes in the crust.

They blanched.

"I knew Donnel was likely upset by all this but in the soufflé?"

Robin opened his mouth, a quip ready to go, when Cordelia clamped her hand around his mouth.

"Don't. You and Lissa started this. Donnel seems to think what he's doing will work, but I know you."

She gave him a flat glare.

"Couch. Two weeks. No objections."

Robin drooped his head as another cry came from the mess, people fleeing from the now defiled food.

What next, Sully in frills?

 _End._

 **Meh, I'm not too sure whether this is what I would truly call funny.**

 **But, the idea is now out of my head. If you happened to enjoy this, then I'm happy!**

 **If you happen to have an idea for this lovable cast of characters, remember to only give scenarios with the pairings in my main story I won't change them, then either leave a review or PM me!**

 **Hope everyone enjoys!**


End file.
